Fiery Fun
by 34knockonthedoor
Summary: Ginny and Harry are on their honeymoon, but are getting a bit restless with the quiet of it all


It was day five of the honeymoon and neither wanted to admit it, but they were getting bored. Despite the stunning location in Papua New Guinea with its tropical beaches, amazing rain forests, incredible culture, and mercifully remote location from prying reporters, bosses, and even family members they were getting restless. They had done all of the touristy stuff of snorkeling, swimming, lying on the beach, shopping, visiting the local villages, and generally being good tourists, and of course the real traditional stuff (like staying in bed all day and enjoying some "adult time" together). But for a couple like Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, it was rather…. tame. For an international quidditch player and a top auror, there was no excitement, no heat to just wondering about. And lovely as it was, after a few days it got very dull for this active couple.

Ginny heaved her third sigh of the last 45 minutes and Harry grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of it

"what's up Gin? the sunset not doing it for you today?"

"no, it's not that. It's nothing really". Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"well…. I mean not that this isn't lovely and wonderful….. and of course I adore spending time with just you…. but…"

"you're bored?" harry suggested, an indulgent smile growing on his face

Ginny shot him a guilty look "I wouldn't go that far but…"

Harry laughed and said "well I would! I'm bloody sick of sitting here! Sure it's pretty, but pretty isn't interesting!"

Ginny grinned. She felt a surge of affection for her husband (and felt a thrill from thinking that new word) as she just was always on the same page. He really got her as a person and that filled her with such happy pride that it was reciprocated.

"well then, what do you propose we do?"

A mischievous look came across Harry's face, and as he took her hand in his and dragged her up and away to the cottage they were renting, she fell in love all over again.

An hour later, after finally changing into shorts and shirts from their swimming costumes through giggles and roaming hands and some heated snogging, they were ready for their evening adventure. Ensuring it was totally dark outside, Harry brought out the brooms he had somehow snuck onto the trip with him.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "and so how exactly do these fit in with idea of living mostly like muggles to get away from it all?"

Harry gave a sheepish smile and said "um, well, I wasn't sure if we would need to sweep anything up, ya' know, with us tracking in mud and sand…." he trailed off as Ginny rolled her eyes, shook her head, and leaned up to kiss him as her smile finally broke through as it had been threatening to do since he turned up with the brooms in hand.

"I have no idea how you got away with everything you got away with in school. You're a terrible liar".

"ah well it must have had something to do with my charms and good looks" Ginny snorted at this. Harry had become so much more confident since the battle of Hogwarts. Having seen all the damage that a war can cause, he vowed to live in the moment and to really appreciate what he had and trusting who he was as a person. After all, you cannot defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time and go on to be one of the top aurors without learning to believe in yourself. Sometimes the new confidence played into a bit of a cheeky ego that Ginny secretly adored.

"come on then, I'll race you!"

Ginny grabbed a broom out of his hand and before he could even turn around, she had mounted it, kicked off the ground and was speeding away from him. Harry called after her "oi, you cheeky little bint! That's not fair!" but as Ginny sent him a rude finger and threw her head back and laughed, Harry had no choice but to give chase while laughing.

They flew about for a few hours, occasionally stopping to snog or admire an interesting plant or animal, then snog again, but they eventually landed on a rather tall mountain, about a mile from the top.

"What a spectacular view" harry breathed as his eyes surveyed the moonlit rain forests and beaches.

"I thought pretty was 'uninteresting'" Ginny quoted at him and she dodged his elbow as he tried to nudge her side

"Well, not always. I mean, you're rather pretty and I find you rather interesting as it so happens" harry said peering over at her.

"is that so?" Ginny purred lifting an eyebrow and inviting him over to her

"very… interesting" harry said, each word punctuated with a kiss on her nose, shoulder, neck, basically anywhere he could reach. Just before he could kiss her in earnest, a low rumble interrupted them.

"bloody hell harry, we haven't been gone that long, you can't really be that hungry!"

but harry shushed Ginny as he listened again.

"Gin….. I think it's coming from the ground"

"like an earthquake?"

"no, no, like from IN the ground." Harry looked around and saw smoke rising from the top of the mountain. Or what he had thought was a mountain.

Harry let out a curse, "Ginny! I think we have bloody well landed on a volcano!"

Ginny whipped her head around and saw the smoke rising. Her mouth dropped into a rather comical "oh" face and Harry would have teased her about it, but the rather ominous rumbles were making him nervous.

"come on let's fly!"

They flew back down the volcano as fast as they could, bent low and pressed down on their brooms. One would think they were in a desperate dive for the snitch with the sheer concentration on their faces. Another cloud of smoke emerging had Harry starting to sweat with the stress and strain of the flight.

Finally arriving back in their village, they quickly ditched the brooms and ran to the local fishermen who where still gutting the days haul from earlier.

Harry pointed urgently at the volcano and started waving "look! smoke! Fire! death is coming!"

Though Harry was not particularly good at speaking Tok Pisin (and by not good, this means he was limited to "good morning" and "no thank you, I don't need any bananas) the locals all spoke some amount of broken English

"Do no worry!" they said. "the volcano smoke, it fine. Local science places tell us if getting not fine"

Harry and Ginny let out an audible sigh of relief as the local fishermen burst into laughter slipping in and out of their native tongue, but Harry and Ginny understood the gist of being made fun of. They waved them good bye to go home (Harry tried it in Tok Pisin but must have added something about bananas as the locals burst into even harder laughter) as they remembered how the tour guide showing them to their house had told them about the various science camps set up in the area to study the volcano could predict and detect any unusual readings of the volcano.

"How did we forget about them telling us about the warning alarm?" Ginny asked while laughing shakily

"I think we had our minds on other things to be entirely honest" Harry said. Ginny was about to enquire as to what could have possibly distracted them from learning about life saving information, when Harry grabbed her, spun her around, and made her lips rather busy.

"oh right. This is what did it" Ginny flushed as at last they broke away. Harry chuckled and they fell into bed and into one another.

The next morning, they were sat on the beach, and Ginny sighed. "bored?" Harry inquired.

"not even remotely" Ginny replied and Harry laughed as he grabbed her hand for another beautiful and wonderfully dull day.


End file.
